Percy's Perception
by Aquaformer
Summary: Just how did those Jet twins come around? This story moved from my DA account. Rated M for a reason. Warning: slash, m preg, sexual themes, forcible takings. other adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. I apologize for taking so long to start it. To be continued. This has slash! NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Perceptor, the red and light blue Microscope, had made his way to one of earth's many forests, seeking out something he desperately needed for one of his experiments that he was working on with Wheeljack and both were hoping that it would help the Autobots get rid of the Decepticons once and for all. The piece and materials that the microscope sought could not be found on Cybertron as they were rare there, but only here on earth and in an extremely remote forest whose vegetation was so dense that one could easily got lost amongst the trees and brush, never to return. However, ever the pragmatic scientist and yearning to gain more knowledge as well as promote the Autobot cause of peace, Perceptor made the dangerous trek up to the forest alone, searching for something that only the scientist would recognize as his missing part when he found it. Little did the troubled emotionless little microscope realize that high in the sky above him, trouble lurked in a very dangerous form.

Flying near the thick, dense forestry was a seeker whose name spelled out danger for any Autobot, no matter what. And this deadly seeker was pissed off about his situation, which spelled even more danger for any Autobot lurking in the area. This seeker's lover, Megatron, had recently turned cold toward the seeker, after said seeker had raped and impregnated one of Megatron's most loyal, albeit annoying, bots Lugnut. Starscream had no problem staying away from the ignorant hothead, though the seeker was desperately seeking someone to interface with, as Starscream was horny after having been denied any interfacing for over a week now, and at this point the seeker was desperate. And, due to an alert, Starscream scanned the forest and found something simply delightful – an ignorant Autobrat that had wandered off on his own. And seeing a gold opportunity, Starscream cut his engines and silently observed the thoroughly engrossed Autobot.

Perceptor, oblivious to what was around him, continued to seek what he was longing to find, a mineral that was rare on Cybertron, yet was plentiful on earth, it was just a matter of harvesting it and its unique properties. And thoroughly engrossed in his work and deep in thought, the red microscope had no idea that he had caught someone's optic, and not just anyone's optic, but the sadistic Starscream's optic.

Starscream landed and continued to watch the oblivious bot. i This is priceless /i thought the seeker, as he continued gazing lustfully at the gorgeous Autobot. i Stop it /I thought the seeker, realizing that he was getting hornier the longer he stood there watching the hot little Autobot go about doing whatever it was that he was doing. I I must really be horny and in need of an interface, if I am thinking of stooping so low as to use an Autobot as a pleasurebot, but then I never was one who could resist a perfectly good bot, and this bot has got it going on /i. And with that thought in mind, Starscream carefully and craftily started sneaking up on the oblivious Autobot.

And in talking to himself, Perceptor began to remark about something he had found, "This forest is a strange place to find what I am looking for, but my maps cannot be off. I studied the signatures over and over, and the mineral I am looking for in the most quantity in this forest. Curious…" But, before the curious scientist could finish his own thought, he was startled by a sudden noise in the brush, and trying to figure out what was going on, Perceptor looked around, trying to figure out what was circling him.

"Come here often, small bot?" sneered Starscream, suddenly appearing from behind the brush, startling the little microscope, causing Perceptor to fall on his aft.

"I don't know what you are insinuating, but my voyage here is purely scientific" replied the small microscope, trying to escape the lustful gaze of the horny seeker, but unable to get away from the quick Con.

"My my, aren't we in a hurry. What's the rush? 'Fraid I'll do something to that perfect little aft of yours" started the seeker bluntly, causing the microscope to choke on the words he had planned to say next. But quickly recovering, the little bot answered.

"My apologies, but I am not interested in whatever you are driving at. I merely wish to get the materials I need for my experiment and then I plan to return to my lab to work on said experiment" replied the red microscope, hoping his pathetic show of disinterest would discourage the horny seeker, but instead, the feign of disinterest intrigued the seeker more, as the seeker assumed that since the scientist seemed to be a prude, that if the seeker interfaced with this small bot, the seeker would be deflowering a virgin, something that seemed to rev Starscream's engines even more, and slowly he got closer to the microscope, catching the bot between a bolder and the side of a cliff.

"Oh really?" stated the seeker, pleased as punch to see the strange yet fearful look in the smaller bots optics, "I think I could make you change your mind." And with that, the seeker began making his moves.

Perceptor's processor reeled as he was trapped and had no weapons with which to defend himself, as he had figured that during his scientific escapade, he would not need a weapon as well as he was a pacifist who believed that all bots should be able to work together for the greater good. How wrong the small bot was.

Starscream lavished and reveled in the fear that exuded off the smaller bot's body. i This is going to be soooo much fun /i thought the seeker as he continued to get closer and closer to the smaller bot who was too afraid to think straight and run away. There was no way this little hottie was going to get away him, absolutely no way.

Perceptor looked into the optics of the seeker and saw something feral there, though Perceptor had always thought that bots were incapable of being feral. Apparently, the scientist was going to learn that lesson the hard way, as Starscream crept closer and closer. The seeker could feel the fear and the unknown heat radiating of the smaller bots chest. And with his hormones out of whack and imbalanced, Starscream launched straight at the bot and rather than offlining the hot little microscope, began to kiss the red bot with a red hot kiss that screamed dominance.

Perceptor, not expecting the lunge, opened his optics wide in surprise and horror as he felt the disgusting and horny seeker plant a searing kiss on the microscope's trembling lips, sliding just the tiniest bit of a tongue inside, tasting the sweet taste of the scientist, whose terror still continued as Starscream was heating up both his a Perceptor's systems. Starscream smirked as he watched the terrified optics and face of the smaller bot as the seeker not only kissed the little scientist, but began to rub his dirty hands all over the smaller bot's body. But before going any further, Starscream grabbed the smaller bot and headed to a nearby cave, for what the seeker had planned, he did not want an audience.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. Starscream takes what he wants. This has slash! NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream, having carried the smaller bot like a sack of potatoes, soon found the perfect cave – one high above and almost impossible to get to unless one was extremely careful or could fly. The seeker ignored the quiet pleas of his captive, as the seeker was extremely in need of an overload, and this sexy little bot had caught the seekers optic. Perceptor, being dense to the emotional and hormonal needs to bots, had no idea what was coming his way and he found himself thrown into the dark and deep cave, with rock around it that would block out any type of communication signals. All Percy could hope for was that this aerial Con bot would not offline him.

"Alright, this is the perfect spot" snarled the lust driven seeker, optics watching as the smaller bot seemed to crawl away. Starscream loved it when his prey feared him.

"What are you talking about? And why don't you just offline me, you Con?" replied the slightly nervous microscope, having no clue that the look in the seeker's optic was not one of "kill" but was one of "lust."

The seeker ignored the Microscope and began giving the smaller bot a searing kiss and running his long claw-like fingers up and down the smaller bots chassis. Perceptor was dumbfounded, as he had no idea what was going on with this "disturbed" con, but he said nothing, as the scientist did not want to get killed by the deadly seeker, besides, something that the seeker was doing was starting to warm the frosty scientist up. He could not put his finger on it, but he did not realize that the seeker already knew what the smaller bot's body was trying to do.

Starscream smiled as he began to feel the increased warmth coming off the smaller bot's body and systems. And what the seeker loved even more was that the smaller bot's systems seemed to know their place and allowed the seeker to remain dominant during the whole affair, making the seeker's experience even better. And as the seeker felt the warmth, the seeker moved in closer.

Perceptor had no idea what was going on. Having denied his system's own hormonal and emotional needs for so long in the pursuit of scientific venture, Perceptor had no idea what was going on, but not wanting to end up offline, the smaller bot allowed the seeker to have his way with him. The scientific side of the microscope was curious as to just what was going on, but his spark and systems seemed to know, and unfortunately were welcoming the unwanted intrusion.

Starscream laughed as he watched the smaller bot fight his own systems, obviously oblivious to what was going on and what was going to happen. Starscream got even closer, his own hips and interfacing area getting closer to the smaller bot, but still sheathed beneath a small panel. Starscream rubbed his own groin area over the groin area of the pinned down smaller bot. Starscream continued to relish the look of fear as well as lust that was apparent in the smaller bot's optics. And as Starscream rubbed his hands over the smaller bot's interfacing panel, the panel suddenly moved, both to the shame of the microscope and to the utter delight of the seeker who saw that what he had assumed was in fact true – this bot was indeed a virgin.

Perceptor watched in horror and lust as his interfacing array was now exposed to this monster. Perceptor, who had never even self interfaced was now faced with the fact that this seeker wanted the bot online for such a twisted reason. The seeker wanted to interface with the microscope. Perceptor about shorted himself out at the revelation, but Starscream's ministrations and jerks made sure that the microscope was online and aware for the whole "wonderful" experience. Perceptor watched in horror as his own cable began to harden and throb under the intense ministrations from the seeker, who also licked the delicately sensitive slit at the top. Perceptor was utterly speechless, as hormones rushed and took over his processor, hormones he had lone denied.

Starscream was pleased as punch as his strokes and ministrations were inducing the exact response he wanted, regardless of whether it was what the poor smaller bot wanted. Starscream then and only then revealed his own large, throbbing, hot cable that was ready to penetrate the smaller bot. But, not wanting to offline the bot in pain, Starscream begrudgingly played with the smaller bots port, increasing the lubrication produced. Starscream was rewarded with little mewls of pleasure. i well this really is not for his pleasure, but I don't want him offlining till I am done /i thought the seeker as he got closer and closer to penetrating his poor victim.

Perceptor was the picture of confused as his hormones were starting to override his logic processors. He knew that he should not be enjoying this – as this was forced interface, but the release of hormones for the moment was preventing the bot from thinking anything other than getting this large seeker's cable inside of him. Perceptor had no idea what the seeker was going to do to him, but at this point, logic clouded by lust, Perceptor allowed the horny seeker to have his way.

Starscream, seeing that the submissive little bot was finally caving in, soon rammed his own cable harshly inside the smaller bot, causing the smaller bot to yell out in a mix of pleasure and pain as the smaller bot was taken by the seeker. Starscream continued pumping in and out, eventually forcing the smaller bot's spark to emerge. Starscream, seeing the disgusting blue of the smaller bot's unbonded spark, was reminded that this was only to release his own pent up tension, as the seeker had absolutely no desire to bond with the small Autobot. And with that thought in mind, Starscream brought his own bright red spark out to merge with the smaller bot's spark. Starscream knew through the fact that the color had briefly changed that he had indeed knocked up the smaller bot, but the seeker could careless, as the seeker was just happy as he had finally gotten his rocks off inside the smaller bot.

And having finally removed himself from the recharging Autobot, Starscream took off, feeling much better now that he had relieved himself. And with that, Starscream flew away, searching for his next target of destruction.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Perceptor finally came back online after having the most intense overload in his life. He could not believe what had just happened. He had been spared death by one of the deadliest cons, but yet, he had died in another way, as he felt dirty, degraded, and used from the bot raping him, even though it felt pleasurable at the time, it was still unwanted and unwelcome. Perceptor was confused and unaware that he was now carrying twin sparklings in his small sparkling gestation chamber after the seeker had overloaded inside the smaller bot and the sparks had merged. But feeling dirty, used, degraded, and unwanted, Perceptor kept the whole experience to himself, as he did not feel that anyone would believe what had happened to him. And soon the scientific bot found the specimen that he was looking for and headed back for Cybertron. He had no idea that this one time adventure was going to cause more problems in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. Percy deals with the after effects. This has slash! NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Perceptor, still disgusted and feeling degraded by what had occurred, slowly made his way back to the Autobot base in Detroit, from the forests that he had been in some distance away from the area. The Elite Guard had come to visit due to Perceptor needing something for an experiment, and so Ultra Magnus had sent Sentinel Prime and Jazz to meet up with Optimus Prime and help Perceptor find what he was looking for. Perceptor took one look at himself, and, fortunately, no signs of the forced interface could be found on his body unless one looked very closely, which no one was likely to do, as Perceptor was a very private bot and let almost no one scan over him, as being a scientist he kept himself well tuned. Being absolutely embarrassed by the whole ordeal, Perceptor did not want to tell anyone what had happened during his scientific exploration.

And finally, after making the long and somewhat dangerous trek, Perceptor finally reached the outer limits of Detroit, staring at all the futuristic buildings through his glasses. If he didn't know any better, he might have guessed that he was on Cybertron back in the day when the war was over. But knowing it was earth, Perceptor made his way to the Autobot base with all the specimens he required for his experiment to hopefully work. He had no idea that his arrival would be very welcomed by both Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime, but for very different reasons. In approaching the base, Perceptor heard something he was not prepared for – an argument between Optimus and Sentinel.

"When is he going to come back, I can't stand being on this icky organic planet?" shouted Sentinel Prime at Optimus, who was exasperated with the whole situation. Sentinel was getting sick of dealing with the humans and wanted nothing to do with the "disgusting organics" as he called them.

"First off, for your information, Sentinel, scientific explorations can take time, as things need to be carefully studied and logged. And secondly, the beings of this planet are not as bad as you think, you just are too full of yourself to see beyond your own nose plate" replied Optimus, which was soothing words to hear in Perceptor's mind, as it meant someone understood his careful methods.

"You are just a freaking weakling, Optimus as well as just plain weird. And…eewww" was all Sentinel got out as Sari and a friend of hers walked into the room. Perceptor was just glad the argument was now over, even though the microscope would have loved to study the curious humans.

And as Perceptor tried to quietly sneak in, he was soon caught by Bee. "hey look who's back!" stated the excited yellow compact. Perceptor just frowned, as he wanted a little more time to think before his presence was announced.

"Welcome back, Perceptor, sir, "stated Optimus, "I trust that your mission was a success?"

Perceptor was quite relieved that Optimus did his best not to make things feel any more awkward, and soon replied, "I found what I was looking forward, and I am hoping to head back to Cybertron immediately, as my experiment calls. I would love to stay here and study things, but alas, my scientific inquiries call me back to our home of Cybertron."

"Well, I wish you the best" replied Optimus who was going to say more when he was suddenly interrupted by the arrogant gas bag of a Prime, Sentinel.

"About fragging time! I want off the organic dirtball of a planet and the sooner, the better!" snarled Sentinel Prime, losing no time in prepping the space vehicle for the journey back to Cybertron. Optimus shook his head, as this planet was not as bad as Sentinel made it out to be, but there was no telling Sentinel that nor getting it through his thick processor. Optimus also shrugged his shoulders, as he was secretly glad that the pompous Prime was soon going to be leaving him and his team alone.

"I think I am going to stay here for a while" replied Jazz, not wanting to put up with Sentinel all the way back.

"Fine, you can stay on this disgusting dirtball. We are leaving" replied Sentinel, running over the checklist to make sure that he had everything ready. Perceptor was actually extremely glad that Sentinel was so eager to get off this planet, as Perceptor wanted to not only get away from the Cons that were here, the microscope also knew that if he met up with Ratchet, the medic, being much older, would notice a change in the bot.

Soon enough, Sentinel and Perceptor were heading back to Cybertron, sans the Cyber ninja, as the two were eager to get back to Cybertron, but for very different reasons. Sentinel wanted to be away from the "vile disgusting organics" while Perceptor's reason was more complicated – he wanted to leave earth as his experiment was waiting for him, but also, Perceptor no longer wanted to be on the planet where his "innocence" was taken from him by force.

And so, quietly, Sentinel headed back to Cybertron. And while Perceptor was quietly thinking during the whole trip, Sentinel talked the poor smaller mech's audios off, happy to have a somewhat "captive" audience. Perceptor wished that it could have been Optimus taking him back to Cybertron, but no dice. And soon enough the two were back on Cybertron.

Sentinel headed to the Elite Guard Building while Perceptor, who was greeted by his friend and counsel mate Wheeljack, headed off for the scientific labs. Perceptor was happy to see Wheeljack, as the white, green, and orange bot was much bigger than the small microscope and Percy always enjoyed that his friend kept a close optic on him, even if it was due to Wheeljack's bad luck that things tended to blow up in Percy and Jack's faces. But seeing the specimens that Perceptor brought back with him from his trip to earth, Wheeljack was excited to start the new experiment, though Jack could tell something was bothering the small red and light blue microscope.

Perceptor had enjoyed meeting up with his friend after the long trip, but Perceptor was not even going to tell his best friend Wheeljack what had happened on earth, as Perceptor was too ashamed and disgusted from the whole experience. And while Wheeljack would have loved to question the smaller bot more about his trip, Wheeljack could tell that something that had happened really bothered the small bot. But realizing that Perceptor was not always the most forward mech, Wheeljack decided that he would keep a close optic on his little friend, as Perceptor did not realize it yet, but the big and burly Wheeljack had fallen for the quiet and studious little microscope and knew how to read the smaller mech like a book. But the question was would Wheeljack earn Perceptor's trust to the point where the small red mech would confide to Wheeljack what had happened during his exploratory mission to earth?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. Percy deals with the after effects, and now Wheeljack is starting to notice things. This has slash! NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 weeks after his return)

Perceptor was working hard on his experiment in his lab. He had now been back on Cybertron for two whole weeks. He was just starting to forget about the disgusting, degrading act that the Con had forced upon him on earth and he was just getting back into his own scientific rhythm. The earth specimens that the microscope had collected were perfect and were working well in the experiment that they had been plucked for. And while everything seemed to be normal, the thing that was bothering Perceptor was that not only was he finding that he seemed to get tired more easily, but also he was requiring more energon and oil to function as well as gaining a little weight, particularly around his abdominal area. Perceptor just figured it had to do with the fact that he was now back on Cybertron and keeping a vigorous schedule. Little did he realize how wrong his assumptions were.

Meanwhile, back on earth, the seeker who was once again denied the pleasure of interfacing with his lover was seeking the Autobot he had found last time. But much to the seeker's chagrin, the Autobot that he had forcibly interfaced with before was no longer on earth and Starscream was not about to head to Cybertron for risk of getting shot. Besides, there were other bots on earth, maybe he could interface with one of them to get his jollies, and so with that thought in mind, Starscream started looking for another bot to help him out of his horny condition.

On Cybertron, it was getting late in the day, and while Perceptor had wanted to continue the experiment that he was working on, he felt too tired to continue on, failing to realize that he was right in the middle of a critical point, where he needed to remain awake or the consequences could be devastating. Fortunately for the poor little Microscope, Wheeljack had entered the lab at that exact moment, and seeing that the microscope was out of it, Wheeljack hurriedly turned off the experiment, and then wondered as to why the normally thorough and careful microscope had fallen asleep at such a critical time during the experiment. However, once Wheeljack saw that the small microscope looked in rough shape, Wheeljack did the only thing he could think of, and that was take the little microscope home and take care of him until he got better.

And so, thinking that the small red and blue bot was sick from something the smaller mech had contracted on earth a couple weeks ago, Wheeljack gently lifted the smaller bot and finding an empty hallway and tunnel, Wheeljack carried the sleeping bot towards the place where the white and green bot lived. Wheeljack looked at Perceptor, who remained asleep during the entire journey. Wheeljack could tell that Perceptor was much older than he was, but the microscope never treated car like that, the red bot treated the white and green bot as an equal, even welcoming Wheeljack when the burly scientist first ended up on the Cybertronian counsel. Wheeljack just could not understand what virus that his friend had contracted that would cause the older bot to have these kinds of signs and symptoms. And as Wheeljack carried the smaller bot, he found himself falling more and more for the small mech, but was unsure that Perceptor would even look at the white and green car as anything more than a friend.

Once arriving at Wheeljack's place, Jack gently placed the small red bot on his robot sized couch and did his best to make the out of it little red mech comfortable. And thinking that the red bot might be low on energon and oil, Jack prepared a slurry of energon and oil to help revive the microscope, not knowing that tiredness that Jack was seeing were some of the first signs of pregnancy in a bot. (Fortunately for Percy, he never had morning sickness). And after heating up the concoction, Jack carefully fed the slurry to the passed out bot on the couch before the white and green scientist turned into recharge himself.

Perceptor, waking after relieving the nightmare he had seen for the last couple of weeks, woke with a jolt the next morning before Jack and was extremely worried when he did not recognize the room that he was in, and he feared what might happen thanks to his unwelcome experience on earth. He was also really concerned as he had left the critical experiment going at a critical point. And with fear driving his actions, the small red mech tried to get up off the couch several times, only to be denied, as his energy reserves were still low, but the noises he made awoke Jack, who had fallen asleep in his own berth. And after running into the room, Jack did his best to settle the distraught bot down.

"Perceptor, please relax. You are not feeling good, and besides you don't need to worry about that experiment, I stopped it before it got to the critical point" stated Wheeljack as he did his best to calm the smaller mech down.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Jack, what is going on?" asked Perceptor, jumpy as ever, which was something that Jack had never seen, but attributed to the sickness that the microscope must have acquired on earth.

"Percy, you are in my home. I found you last night passed out in your own lab, in recharge and low on fuel, and so I carried you back to my place, as it was closer and I have been helping take care of you. I was the one who gave you the oil and energon slurry last night to help give you your strength back" replied Wheeljack, glad to see that Perceptor was starting to settle down.

"Jack, what is going on? I just don't understand" Perceptor asked quietly, as he had an idea, but he hoped and prayed it was not from that.

"I don't know what is going on, Percy, but I think it best that we work together in making sure you stay healthy as well as working on this new experiment of yours" replied Wheeljack, relieved that Perceptor seemed to be calming down.

Perceptor, thinking that it was a better idea, began talking with Wheeljack about the parameters of the experiment that he was working on. It was a simple one, but those always seemed to produce the most complications, and as Perceptor and Wheeljack continued to talk, Perceptor began to realize something – maybe just maybe Wheeljack could be more than a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. Percy deals with the after effects, and now Wheeljack is starting to notice certain things that just seem ever so slightly out of place. This has slash and m preg. NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(6 weeks after the previous chapter)

Perceptor was glad that he had decided to work on his project with Wheeljack, despite the fact that Wheeljack still had his proclivities that could lead or cause an explosion to occur. But despite this, Perceptor was starting to realize that maybe it was better to work on a project together with someone, especially someone who seemed to get him, even when the microscope became tongue-tied. Wheeljack always seemed to be able to read the little microscope like a book, though Wheeljack still had not sensed that Perceptor was hiding a deep, degrading embarrassing secret that had led to the poor microscope current jumpy condition.

Having reassured the white and green car that he would be fine for the night, Perceptor went to his own place, a small hole in the wall that was sparsely decorated or furnished, as Perceptor spent so little time in his place. But seeing as his abdominal swelling had not gone down at all, Perceptor decided to do something he rarely ever did – scan his entire body, including his own sparkling gestational chamber, which he thought had deactivated a long time ago, due to his older age.

And without further ado, Perceptor, in the safety and privacy of his own place, began the full, thorough scan. All the systems seemed to check out as being within normal working parameters for the small bot. That left just one system to check – the sparkling development/gestational chamber and the interfacing system. And with much hesitancy, Perceptor scanned his old chamber, and found something that scared him as well as puzzled him – if his own scans were correct, he was carrying! Him – Carrying? He could not believe it – he absolutely refused to believe it. He scanned over and over before passing out in shock – as each scan confirmed what the previous one had shown the bot – he was carrying and not just carrying, he was carrying twin sparklings.

Perceptor, though passed out and face down on the floor, was worried now, as he knew that in only 6 more months, the terrible event that he wanted so much to forget would forever be with him, like a scarlet letter branded upon his chassis. Perceptor was even more worried about what Wheeljack would think if and when the white and green bot found out about the whole thing, as Perceptor was not going to end the pregnancy as no matter what the origin, life was life. Perceptor, for once in his life, was filled with long lost emotions, as he wondered just what was to become of him now that he was carrying life inside him, and not even from another Autobot, but a Con who had cornered and raped the poor defenseless bot. Perceptor, once recovering from the shock, sat in a corner and shivered as this was not how he had seen his future going. And he was sure that if Wheeljack ever figured out what had happened, the green and white car would abandon the small red microscope. And with thought in mind, Perceptor felt oily tears drop from his optics, for the first time in forever – what was he going to do?

Meanwhile, in his own place, Wheeljack was extremely concerned for his older yet smaller friend. Perceptor seemed to have changed since he returned from earth. The little microscope was much more jumpy as well as very different from the emotionless confidant bot that had left for earth to find the specimens needed for the critical study and experiment. Wheeljack found that the normally tense smaller mech seemed more comfortable around him than he had been in a long time. And the fact that the normally emotionless bot was starting to show more emotions was a concern to the comparatively young bot – just what was the little red bespectacled hiding beneath that cooler outer shell – what was it that the microscope did not want to tell the White and green car. Wheeljack could not put his finger on it, but figuring that Perceptor would tell him in due time, Wheeljack thought about it no more.

Back in his home, Perceptor was lonely and scared – two new emotions that seemed to rock him to his core. He had thought that by removing his emotions to make room for more scientific ventures, he had eliminated all his emotions, but having never been pregnant or around a bot who was pregnant, Perceptor was not prepared for the cascade of emotions that his hormones were wreaking havoc upon his systems now. Perceptor had never realized that not all emotions were attached to the systems he had removed, and now, having never learned to control his emotions, the little microscope was going through the mood swing of all mood swings.

"What am I going to do" asked Perceptor, thinking out loud to himself, "I can't terminate them, as that is not the Autobot way of doing things, but the Cons way, as Autobots respect all life. And yet, I can't raise them alone, as I have no time for myself right now let alone twin sparklings. And what would Wheeljack think if he knew what happened? He would probably run from me and hide. Oh how do I get myself into these tight situations with no way out?" And with that, another load of tears fell from the microscopes optics before the small red bot passed out from being low on oil and energon, unaware that the very mech he thought we leave him, would soon come to his rescue.

And having a strange feeling, Wheeljack decided to make a run by Perceptor's place, as something in Jack's spark was bothering him about this whole unexplained situation. And so, leaving his own place, Jack transformed and headed out to Perceptor's place. And it was a good thing that Wheeljack had come over, as he saw the fragile little mech curled up in the far corner, passed out with black tears staining his face place and glasses. Wheeljack, unsure of what else to do, scooped up the passed out mech and took him to the closest medic – First Aid.

"Please, hold on, Percy. I don't know what is going on with you, but I have got to take you to see the medic, as you are in poor shape. And I hope you don't hate me for this, but I am doing this because… I … L" Jack couldn't finish his sentence even though he wanted to, as since he was unsure how Perceptor felt, he did not want to be impulsive and then be rejected in the end. And so, traveling on, Jack soon brought the older, smaller red mech to the closest medic, and what the medic would have to say would shock both Wheeljack and Perceptor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was a requested fic by :iconalienolivia:. Percy deals with the after effects, and now Wheeljack learns the truth. This has slash and m preg. NO like – NO read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Same time as last chapter)

Wheeljack soon was in the med bay on Cybertron, carrying the small passed out microscope in his strong arms and very worried about his friend. Fortunately, for the two bots, First Aid was there and was not busy at the time.

"Hey, 'Aid" stated Wheeljack, trying to get the bot's attention.

"Wheeljack? You are not in disrepair – why are you…?" started First Aid, before the medic looked into the arms of the white and green bot, "What happened to Perceptor?"

"I don't know, First Aid. I just had a strange feeling to go check on him and this is how I found him when I arrived at his place. I don't know what is wrong, but he seems weaker than normal. And also, over the last several weeks, he has been a little more moody than normal. Can you check him out?" asked Wheeljack, obviously concerned for his friend.

"I will do my best" replied First Aid, as he first hooked up an oil and energon drip to the small red bot. And after several minutes of scanning, First Aid believed he had found the issue. "Is Perceptor bonded to anyone?"

"No. He always refused to bond or interface, as he was always so dedicated to his scientific studies. Why do you ask?" replied the white and green bot, now worried about what First Aid would have to say.

"Well, I am not sure how to say this, but somehow, our little scientist here is carrying, carrying twins inside of him. And not only that, he is about 6 weeks or so along…" started First Aid before Wheeljack interrupted.

"But Percy was not even on Cybertron 6 weeks ago – he was on earth!" replied Wheeljack, not sure what to make of what happened.

"Well, whatever happened while Perceptor was on earth, he picked up more than just the stuff for his scientific studies. And if I read the data right, part of the data for the twins comes from a con" stated First Aid. Wheeljack's jaw dropped and now he was even more concerned for his older friend. And with the cause of why Perceptor was in temporary stasis lock discovered, Wheeljack took the still out of it bot back to his place to take care of the bot. Both First Aid and Wheeljack decided to keep this between them, as they didn't want this spreading all over Cybertron and earth.

Wheeljack soon arrived back at his place. It wasn't much or very big, but Wheeljack was determined to take care of the small red bot. And so, Jack placed the carrying microscope on his own bed and began to feed the passed out bot energon/ oil slurry mixes to help the little bot recover from the sparklings stealing the nutrients that they need. And finally, after several hours, Perceptor started coming around, and began to cry.

Upon hearing the tears, Wheeljack went into the room, to soothe the smaller bot. "Rest now, Percy, you have had a busy day and those developing sparklings are taking a lot out of you."

Upon hearing what Wheeljack said, Perceptor frizzed and went into a panic, "Where am I? What is going on? How do you know about the sparklings? Please don't leave me, I am scared! What am I going to do, I can't raise them on my own. Keep that fragging seeker away from me – I didn't want it! I didn't want it" babbled Perceptor, suddenly attacked by another random mood swing. Wheeljack, seeing just how broken the microscope was immediately went on alert – seeker? What seeker? What had happened to the poor little red mech? But feeling it was better to just be there for the bot, Wheeljack reached over and embraced the shaken little microscope.

"Shh. Calm down, my friend. I took you to the medic, First Aid, and had you checked out when I found you passed out old. He told me that you are carrying twins" Wheeljack stated calmly, doing his best to calm the frantic little red bot down. Perceptor looked at Wheeljack, with a look of shock in his optics.

"What are you still doing here, then?" asked Perceptor, not understanding, "I thought if you found out this deep, dark, nasty secret of mine that you would leave me."

Wheeljack was floored, as he realized that not only did Percy have feelings for him, but the smaller bot also had mentioned that this was a dark secret – which meant something had happened. But wanting to reassure the bot, Wheeljack responded, "I am not going to leave you. I… I… I l-l-love you, Percy. And this (patting Percy's abdomen) changes nothing. I have loved you for a while, but I never thought that you would let me get close enough to you so that I could show you that I loved you" and with that, Wheeljack leaned over and gave the smaller bot a peck on the cheek, and gently brushing the tears out of Percy's optics.

Perceptor, who had been a bundle of nerves, relaxed as Wheeljack embraced him, as being in Wheeljack's strong arms felt safe and secure. And having calmed down from the mood swing, Percy finally spoke after having been silent for several minutes, "Thank you, Wheeljack. I guess I never realized what I was missing. I always thought I was happy, but I was wrong. And I want to have these two, and I could not think of a better person to help me with them than you, my beloved."

Wheeljack's optics grew slightly wider as he smiled at hearing the endearment term come out of the small bot. Wheeljack, still aware that Percy was jumpy, still decided to ask the question, "If we love each other, will you bond with me and join our sparks?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yes, I would like that" replied Percy, not realizing that when he bonded, the secret as to how he was carrying twins would be shared over the bonds. And without further ado, both bots opened their spark chambers and allowed the two brightly burning blue orbs to connect. The power that came from the connection knocked poor little Perceptor out as Perceptor absorbed all the info about his sparkmate while Wheeljack was happy as could be – that was until the memory of what had happened reluctantly was released by Perceptor.

After the sparks were united and had returned to their respective places, Wheeljack found himself angry. He was not angry at Percy. No, he was angry at that seeker, Starscream, who had forced himself upon the poor defenseless microscope and raped the bot. i I will make that bot pay, my mate. I don't know how yet, but that seeker is going to pay /i Wheeljack sent along with strong feelings of love to his mate. And though Percy was asleep, a small smile emerged. Wheeljack noticed, and curling around his precious sparkmate, the white and green bot fell asleep, trying to think of a way to get rid of that good for nothing seeker.

i I will get you, Starscream, and when I do, you'll wish you would have never crossed me /i


	7. Chapter 7

( A month later)

Wheeljack watched as his mate putzed around the lab. The green and white bot wanted so much to take his mate out of the dangerous scientific labs due to the little microscope carrying sparklings, but Wheeljack realized that trying to do that was impossible, after having tried it several times, only to be screamed at by his mate. Perceptor was just barely showing, and so most bots had no idea, but Wheeljack always kept a careful optic on his mate, lest he let his guard down and said seeker approach the bot again.

Perceptor was fairly content as long as he was in the lab, though the microscope soon realized being moody and his slightly bulging abdomen made for not only a tight fit, but it was difficult to be patient and let scientific endeavors run as they should – in their own time. But Percy was not willing to stop, as now his experiment dealt with his own pregnancy – just how could he get pregnant.

Seeing that his mate was tired, Wheeljack would carefully approach his mate and ask the bot, "Perceptor, is it time?" which to anyone listening would not make much sense, but Perceptor would be able to answer yes or no and not allow anyone else to know about his condition.

This particular day, Wheeljack watched as Percy seemed to work himself to exhaustion. And while most bots thought little to nothing of it, Percy's mate was extremely concerned, as Wheeljack had watched as Percy had refused to even take an energon break. The green and white bot could tell that Percy was heading toward stasis lock if not stopped, and so Wheeljack carefully interrupted his mate, and asked "Is it time?"

Percy didn't care for the interruption, but he knew that Wheeljack only interrupted if the bot felt it was necessary. And it was only when Percy slowed down enough to think of an answer that he realized he was getting close to stasis lock if he didn't go with his mate. "Yes, Jack, it is time" Percy finally said as the two headed off toward the cafeteria to get energon.

And only after leaving the lab, did Percy feel what Jack had sensed – Percy was about to collapse into stasis lock if he didn't get energon. Jack took them to their private room and began to feed the small microscope. Percy was glad that Jack knew about the sparklings and where they came from, but little did Percy know that that rogue seeker was going to seek him out again.

Meanwhile, deep in space, Starscream, in attempts to get away from megatron and plot, began to search out the last target he had raped not too long ago. He didn't know he had actually caused a merge, but then again, he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was to get his bolts off and now he was in need. He made his way to Cybertron, hoping that he would be able to sneak in and find the ho-bot he desired. But unfortunately for Starscream, not only was Percy busy in the lab, he was also bonded.


	8. Chapter 8

(See previous disclaimers)

Starscream had been chased away from earth for the time being, as he had once again managed to royally piss off his mate, Megatron. Neither were aware that the seeker was carrying, but it didn't matter. All that Starscream knew was that he was horny, he needed to satiate that need and he wanted to satiate his need with the little bot he ahd taken advantage of on earth. Starscream had cursed when he realized the bot was no longer on earth, but that meant only one thing, the bot was now on Cybertron.

Percy, unaware his rapist was about to return to the Aurtobot run Cybertron, was still adjusting to having a mate as well as carrying sparklings. And as if the sparklings were a scientific experiment in and of themselves, Percy daily recorded everything about his body, how he felt, and what they did. He kept a thorough log just like any good scientist. His hypothesis regarding them was that because he was a taken by a seeker, they would most likely be seekers. The only question was, was it possible to raise a seeker to not be hateful and spiteful like most seekers that were well known.

"Percy, sparklings are pretty much a blank slate, love" Wheeljack had said. "They learn by nature and nurture."

"Even if they have programming from Autobots and Decepticons?" Percy had asked.

"That I can't say for sure…" Jack said honestly, as no one had ever really seen what would happen if a Decepticon and an Autobot had faced and created little ones. Percy just sighed. He felt so alone in this, even with having a mate. Jack did his best to support his smaller and older mate. Jack even tried to cheer Percy up, which sometimes worked and sometimes was a flop. "Shall we go for a bit of a walk and just enjoy some time together?" Jack offered, knowing that Percy needed these little jaunts now more than he used to.

Percy sighed. He wanted to say no, he wanted to go to the lab, but that was out of the question right now as Percy was at a critical point in sparkling development, and so he had been removed from the lab at least until the little ones were sparked. In fact, the only thing that had kept him sane was the suggestion from Jack that Pecy use his sparking as an experiment, which did help. Percy looked into his mate's optics and saw pleading. And so, with a heavy spark, Percy agreed. "Yes, let's go for a short walk, but I do not wish to be gone very long, as I tire easily" Percy said.

"that is fine by me, love" Jack said as he offered his arm to his mate. Percy took it, knowing it was meant as a loving gesture. The two headed outside, having no idea that they were going to come face to face with the seeker who had stolen Percy's virginity.

Meanwhile, in the sky far above and using a Con signal blocker, Starscream hunted for his prey like a hawk. He wanted that poor ignorant little Autobot who had given the seeker such pleasure. Starscream didn't know the name, nor did he care. He knew what the bot looked like and that was enough for him. And as he scanned the ground, he smirked and then frowned. He found his bot, but there was a problem. This time, said bot wasn't alone and the bot the little microscope was with was very big.

Starscream weighed his limited options through his lust muddled processor, but his need to face superseded his wariness over the large bot. He was determined that he would have this bot again, come hell or high water. And so, without much of a thought to the bot the microscope was with, Starscream swooped down, hoping to snare the bot. He figured if his cunning couldn't get the bot, he could always use his power of flight to just grab the bot and fly away.

Percy sensed something nearby and began to shake and shiver. He wasn't hot or cold….he was absolutely terrified, as he sensed the other creator of the sparklings near them and where they were walking. Jack noticed and became extremely concerned. "What's wrong, Perceptor, my love?"Jack asked in all seriousness.

"I…I do not want to be out here anymore, love…. It is not safe anymore…. He….he is here… coming…. for me" Percy managed to get out. It took only a second for Jack to realize who the microscope meant. But even that short delay led to problems, as who appeared before the two but the lust crazed, face starved seeker who had started this whole problem. Jack was beyond pissed.

"Leave. You are not welcome here, you vile disgusting seeker" Jack yelled angrily, trying to protect Percy from harm.

"I won't leave until I get what I came for and no one, not even you, are going to stop me from getting to the ho-bot I want" the seeker said, noting Percy behind Jack.

Jack got the hint pretty quickly and was even more enraged with how the seeker referred to Percy, Jack's mate. "You touch him and I will kill you myself. No one comes after my mate and gets away with it."

"Brave words from a bot who can't fight" Starscream said, completely missing the part about the two being bonded mates.

Jack growled loudly, protecting his mate. "Looks like I am trying to fight some one who can't fight if all you toss at me is insults, you disgusting excuse for a bot."

Starscream growled. He hadn't expected such resistance during his quest to get much needed release. The question was, should he attack or should he just try to be faster and grab the scared-y ho-bot that was hiding behind this large green and white bot. The stage was now set, and all were waiting for Starscream to try and make his move.


End file.
